Blood of Nightingale
by PhoebeLyrac
Summary: Rose Ravensdale is a birdblood - similar species to wolfbloods but with nightingale blood on there veins - and is friend and neighbor to Maddy. She goes to school with her and often get's her out of trouble. This happens during the whole series with her age changing from 13 to 14.
1. Chapter 1

Turns out wolfbloods aren't the only ones who have animal blood; there are five species in total: birdbloods (nightingale), mousebloods (country mouse), snakebloods (anaconda), fishbloods (dolphin), and wolfbloods.

This is the story of Rose Ravensdale, a thirteen-year-old birdblod. She goes to the same school with Maddy and Rydian, and has pretty much the same secrets and abilities.

Birdbloods abilities include: superhuman reflexes, speed, agility, grace, hovering (while in human form), healing, changing into a nightingale (once you reach thirteen), speak with other birds, an awesome singing voice and charmspeaking.

Rose has plain brown hair (like the nightingale's feathers) and blue eyes (black on nightingale form.) A strong graceful body with slightly colored skin. Her mom was a birdblood but her dad was an outsider (no trace of any animal blood), being more easy to Rose to adapt to the outside world.

Now things are getting trickier since is Summer is over and school is starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my distant cousins (in birdblood code that means birds.) I sat up on my bed and stared at my clock it was 6:30 a.m; half an hour before I usually woke up, I wasn't feeling any sleepy so I decided to get up. I got out of bed, put on my uniform - black pleated skirt, white shirt, black shoes of your choice, and a dark green tie - and went downstairs. My Dad was still sleeping (I could hear him from there) and since it had been a full moon last night Mum would probably be somewhere in the forest.  
The effect of the moon on any kind of wildbloods is similar to being under the effect of helium, without all the laughter. According to my Mum: once you are about 14 and have fully turned into your animal form you experience some changes. Like for example: an extreme appetite (from which food depends which animal you are related,) fiery temper, have absolutely no human senses, be in your animal form the entire night, and remember nothing of who you really are.

I got out through the backdoor, started running until I got to the edge of the woods, and changed into bird form. Since most of you people have never felt the sensation of flying, here's an idea of how you feel: free and careless. I flew around for about fifteen minutes and started flying back home. As I got to my backyard, I changed back to human form and stopped at the doorframe. I could tell from there that either Mum had come back or that Dad was having breakfast.

I heard my Mum's voice calling me, "Rose, you can come in! Breakfast ready!"

I got into the kitchen, Mum was holding a cup of tea, her brown hair was messy and she had bags beneath eyes, she had been flying around around all night judging by her state. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and grabbing my cup of tea.

"Enjoying your last time of freedom before going to a cage?" Mum asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to miss it. But that's life." I replied before finishing my tea and grabbing one slice of countryside bread (bread that has seeds all over them.) It was my first day of school and I was not looking forward to it. I stared at the clock, it was 7:00 a.m; I've got at least half an hour left until I leave for school, and I'm bored. I looked at my mum, "Any ideas of what I could do?"

"Just stay calm and try not to use your charmspeaking, young lady." She warned me. Nightingale birdbloods have charmspeaking, the ability to use our voice to persuade people, unfortunately it does not work with either birdbloods or any wildbloods; and I tend to use it at school, especially bullies and plastics.

"Fine, I'll try. But if they insult me or Maddy, can I make them sink their heads in the toilets?" I asked, mum shook her head.

"No. If they insult you, ignore them."

"Okay." I glanced at the wall clock, it was still early, "Mum, can I go fly again? Please?"

She hesitated for a second then replied, "Yes, but be here in 30 minutes maximum."

I left the house and transformed back into a bird. As I flew around, I got to see the Smith's house. The Smiths are wolfbloods, meaning they have the blood of a wolf. Since last night was a full moon, Mr. and Mrs. Smith might be locked in the den; Maddy still hasn't transformed into a wolf yet so we tend to spend some full-moon nights together if it's a weekend. And now there was school to worry about.

I started flying back home, I've lost track of time and I was going to be late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the rights go to Debbie Moon (When is Series 3 coming up?)**

**Rose's POV**

I came back home as quickly as possible. I got home and transformed back into a human, entered the house, grabbed my backpack, and got my books. I waved goodbye to my Mum and started heading to school. It's about a half-an-hour walk from my house to the school, but... only a ten-minutes run.  
Okay, okay; I know it's a great risk, but there are currently no people near the forest at this hour (pretty much always) and I'd like to enjoy the slightliest piece of freedom before going back to the cage, sorry, school.

I arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell rang, or at least that's what I could tell for the students' mood. I looked for Maddy but she was probably already inside - apart from her and her friends, I have no friends from my year. You might be thinking: 'Ouch'; but if you see it from my perspective it's actually great because there are no friends wondering why I'm so secretive.

I got into the building and made my way to my classroom, inside there were only a few students, and the year bully: Oliver.  
_Oh, great. Why do wildbloods always got the worst luck in the world?, _I thought, _Don't notice me, don't notice me..._

"Hey, Ravensdale!" I heard Oliver calling me as I was going to my seat by the window. He got closer until he was standing in front of me, "You've got any lunch money?"

"Yes," I answered back, trying to contain the urge of using charmspeaking.

"Then give it to me or I'll hurt ya!" He said raising his fist.

"No," As soon as I said that he tried to punch me, but thanks magic that I've got unnatural senses and I was able to dodge his punch, making him hit the desk instead of my stomach.

Oliver was rubbing his fist, the other kids were all against the back wall of the classroom - shivering in fear for what I could tell - and I was in my seat like nothing at all had happened. I heard the bell and a stampede of kids in the hallways (for a wildblood that's a couple of metres away from hundreds of running feet and voices, that's like standing right next to a concert speaker,) as they rush to their classrooms.

**Let the nightmare begin...**

**Sorry guys this one is short, but I also have two other fanfictions to run.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Debbie Moon (Season 3 is in September! UK)**

**Rose's POV**

The teacher, Mrs. Wright, came in and ordered the entire class to sit down. Mrs. Wright is a mummy-year-old teacher (very old,) with her face full of Botox treatments and enough make-up to stock up a Halloween party.

Anyhow, today's lesson consisted on reading Classics such as Oscar Wilde (the usual class that can put me to sleep.) And until the break bell rung it seemed like someone had stopped the clock's needles. I went out into the playground and avoided Oliver as I made my way to where the older kids were. I spotted Maddy with her friends Shannon and Tom, and came up closer.

"Hey!" I said as I caught up to them. "Anything interesting in your grade today, or just the same old boring?" I asked.

"Just a new student: Rhydian Morris." Tom replied, then pointed at a blonde boy that was being followed by the Ks. Normally in this school - or pretty much in every school of the planet - being followed by the "clique" was a good sign that they liked you - and with the Ks that will not happen unless you are a very attractive football player.

I examined the boy, blonde hair, normal clothing, nothing that stood out. In other words, he was an average looking teenager. I looked at Maddy, she had a sour face, like if something was wrong or weird - and you can believe when I said we have seen weird things. Shannon started saying something about the photography club, and she along with Tom and Maddy started discussing - thank you for changing the subject, Shan! - I checked my wristwatch, I still had some time before getting back into the cage, sorry _classroom. _I waved goodbye to Maddy and the rest and got back inside to grab a couple of things from my locker.

Most of my classmates were inside, they were hanging out around their lockers and Oliver's so-called "gang" was scouting the hallway to see who to pick up on this time. I got my maths book from my locker and went into the classroom again. The last minutes of break time went flying and the Math teacher, Mr. Taibo, entered the room along the other kids.

The rest of the school day went on like that, basically same old boring classes. By the end of the day, my bag weighted as much as me and I had homework from every single teacher. I headed home alone since Maddy's class was having a field trip. I didn't run or fly because when you carry your own weight over your shoulders, it doesn't feel nice - I tried it last year, let's say that it didn't end well. I entered the house and found a note on the kitchen table.

_"Dad's working late. I won't be home until dinner. Do your homework! Love, Mum" _

I sighted, I dropped my bag on one of the chairs and I heard it creak under my bag's weight - and no, any human could have heard it.

* * *

**AN: Sorry to keep you guys waiting. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers for their comments, you make my day get better. :) **

**I apologize if it's crappy but I was in a _long _writer's block. **

**The teachers were based on my actual English and Math teachers. **

**Until next time! Goodbye! **


End file.
